


Forgive Me?

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Everyone loves Peggy, F/M, Fluff, Peggy blames herself, Peggy's nervous, Pregnant, even though it wasn't her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is pregnant, and she's nervous about telling Ana and Edwin Jarvis, because it was her who got Ana shot, and she's the reason why Ana can't have children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me?

She'd returned from the doctor ecstatic, nervous, along with a whole mess of other emotions nestled in her belly. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother, Daniel a father, together, a family. When Daniel arrived home that night, she had crawled onto his lap and given him the most passionate kiss she had even given anyone right before she whispered those two little words to him. His smile was the biggest she'd ever seen on someone before he had drowned her in love and kisses.

They were both excited. They had been married for a year, and although they hadn't really talked about starting a family, both of them were delighted about the surprise. She woke the next day without her usual morning sickness and buzz of excitement throughout her body. She was going to start telling her friends and family today, starting with 'Auntie Angie' as she insisted the child would call her. She unfortunately couldn't see Angie in person, and had to tell her over the phone, but she'd given her yet another reason to move out to L.A, and Peggy hoped she would see her soon.

Next up was to tell the Jarvis family. Daniel was planning on going with her over to the Jarvis residency, and as they were getting ready to go, he noticed her sitting on the couch looking nervous. He paused a moment, walking over to her.

"Peg, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" He asked, squatting down in front of her as much as he could, looking up at her. She looked back at him, and he saw a flash of fear go through her beautiful eyes.

"No, no Daniel, I feel fine. I guess I'm just nervous about telling... Ana." She said slowly looking away from him as she said Ana's name. It didn't take much for him to piece together the story.

"Peggy." He straightened up from his crouch and sat next to her on the couch, Peggy leaning into him, burying her head into his shoulder. He knew that this was a hard subject for her, and between that and the pregnancy hormones, he'd have to tread lightly.

"What if they hate me, Daniel?" She whispered, and he could hear the quiver in her voice even from his shoulder.

He gently pulled her chin up with his fingers until he met her eyes. "I can't promise they won't hate you, Peg, I unfortunately can't promise you much, but I'm almost certain that they won't. They are good people, and Ana or Jarvis won't hold anything against you, especially not incidents out of your control. They know it was Whitney who shot Ana, not you. They love you, and they will be happy." He stopped and gently swiped away a single tear that had began to trail its way down her cheek. She sobbed lightly and pressed her forehead to his, her hands snaking up to grip his shoulders. He shushed her, murmuring quiet words and rubbing his hands up and down her arms, her waist, gripping her hands where they rested on his shoulders, and anything he could do to make her happy. She took a steadying breath and lifted her head.

"I'm sorry, that was unexpected." She said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling. You're pregnant, you might have to expect some unexpected emotions." He comforted, and a smile made its way onto her lips, her eyes crinkling.

"Do you still want me to go with you to the Jarvis'?" He asked.

"I do, but I am afraid of how they will... React. I don't want you to take the heat for something you didn't do. I caused this, I will take the heat." She insisted. It pained him to see her blame herself for an unfortunate accident that he knew down to his soul that she didn't cause, but he knew Peggy, and she wouldn't believe anyone telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"Alright, darling. Call me if you need anything, I can be there as soon as you want me."

"I will. Thank you, my love." She said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He was soon seeing her out the door, wishing her luck and giving her love. As he watched her drive away, he was almost positive that Ana and Edwin would be happy, because they loved Peggy, and just like him, as long as she's happy, they would be happy.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy pulled up to Howard's mansion in which the Jarvis family lived, taking deep, measured breaths, just like her training taught her.

'In, two, three, and out, two, three. In, two three, and out two, three. Alright, let's do this. You've been impaled by rebar, I think you can tell a sweet couple that your pregnant.' She thought to herself, yet her internal monologue did nothing to quell the butterflies currently beating against her stomach and chest.

She had called ahead, and they were expecting her, yet she still paused at the door, finding it hard to bring herself to knock. Once she had knocked, she saw Ana's friendly face coming, a bright smile twinkling in her eyes.

"Mrs. Sousa! Peggy, please, come in." She said, placing her hand on Peggy's back as she walked through the door.

"Hello, Ana, it's nice to see you. Thank you for letting me come over." She said, schooling her voice it be calm, steady, and friendly.

"Of course. Edwin and I don't get to see you as often as we'd like too. Now please, sit down, I'll go and get Mr. Jarvis."

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you first. Alone, if you wouldn't mind." Peggy faked a smile, yet she could feel how her lower lip quivered.

She could see flashes of confusion and anxiety cross Ana's face, but they quickly vanished behind a mask. "Of course. Please, sit down with me."

They say on a very expensive looking couch, something Peggy would never dream of having, even if she could afford it, but Howard probably didn't even notice it anymore.

"So, what can I do for you Peggy?" Ana asked, pulling Peggy back into reality.

"Oh, yes. I came here today to tell you something..." She trailed off, her insecurities creeping back into her mind. She looked back up at Ana, expecting to find impatience scrawled across her face, but only found understanding. Ana knew something was off, recognizing the schooling of her breaths, and was giving her time and space. It helped Peggy continue on.

"Uh, yes. I... I've been trying to figure out how to say this... I'm..." There was a sigh and pause from Peggy, and nothing from Ana, who was waiting for Peggy to become comfortable.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, looking up at Ana, waiting for he anger and hostility, but a smile and laughter lit up her face.

"Peg- oh, is it true? Oh, that's wonderful- wait until Edwin hears! Oh, gratulálok, gratulálok! My friend, congratulations!" Ana exclaimed, pulling Peggy into a hug. Peggy was, at the least, surprised at her reaction, and Ana realized.

"Unless... It is not a good thing? Is- is something wrong? Are you not happy?" She asked, looking Peggy directly in the eyes.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! I was just nervous.. About how you.. Would take the news." She finished, feeling foolish after seeing Ana's reaction.

"Why would you- oh... Mrs. Sousa, you are too hard on yourself. You need to stop blaming yourself for things that lie out of your hands. Whitney Frost and her goons shot me, you did not. You are not to blame." Ana said, giving her a look of determination and honesty.

"If I hadn't involved you in that mess, you and Mr. Jarvis may have had a child already. Now I'm moving on with my life, and leaving you in the dust, even though it's my fault you're stuck where you are." She exclaimed, her voice rising throughout her speech. Ana shushed her quickly, giving her a glare of steel that was somehow tinged with warmth.

"It is not your fault! Edwin and I have forgiven you, and you need to forgive yourself. Please, Peggy. Forgive yourself. For us." She finished, tilting her head, her eyes pleading with her.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked.

Ana grinned, realizing they were making progress. "Yes!" She reached, gripping Peggy's hands, just wanting her to forgive. "If I gave you something to do for us, would you forgive yourself?" She asked, knowing Peggy need something to do, something tangible, to really begin to forgive herself.

"Yes, Ana, anything!" Peggy blurted.

"Would you and Daniel consider making us godparents?"

Peggy began to laugh with relief. "We wouldn't consider anyone else." She said truthfully.

"Good." Ana said, clapping her hands together. "I will go get Edwin. You stay here, I'll get you something to eat and drink, I'm sure your hungry. I will- wait, where is you husband? Never mind, I think I know. Please, call him. We shall have a celebration!" With that, Ana strode off, leaving Peggy stunned. She shook herself out of it and called Daniel, who promised to be there within '10 no, 5' minutes. Daniel arrived in record time, and they told Edwin together, who gave Peggy a hug and shook Daniel's hand. Daniel was of course on board with the godparent idea, and they formally asked the Jarvis family once Ana had taken a break from cooking; they graciously accepted. Once all the food was served, Ana proposed a toast and everyone raised their drinks, minus Peggy, who had a cup of tea. Ana toasted to moving on and forgiveness, which was really quite perfect for more than the obvious reasons. Because Peggy started to forgive herself for more than Ana. She started to forgive herself for Michael, and Fred, and Steve, and everyone else that she's hurt, for Peggy realized she had people now. And they were never going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, first of all, thank all of you who have left comments and kudos on all my stories, they make my day every time I look at them.
> 
> Also, although I have a million peggysous ideas, I would love to hear what you lovelies have to say, so send me a prompt for me to write and play with either in the comments or send me a message on tumblr, my username is muscatmusic18 (same as on here). I will continue to write my own ideas, but I would love other imput!
> 
> Next, in the story, Ana uses the word gratulálok, which means congratulations in Hungarian (according to Google translate). I'm sure you could all figure it out, but it's nice to have.  
> Anyhoo, thank you all for reading and sending encouragement!! I hope you lovelies have a great day!! :)


End file.
